Horror and Dreams
by MistyWisty7
Summary: I post my weird dreams and scary things. If you don't like to be scared that don't read it
1. My Horror Dream

I had a dream one night and it was so scary. So in the dream my dog had just died (her name was Oreo) which actually happened sadly. So I went to the hospital for some reason to have the doctors look at Oreo. You know how dreams don't make perfect sense? Well Oreo was already there. When I arrived at the hospital I walked in and the doctor greeted us. And then he/ she (I don't remember the gender) took us to this room. When we stepped inside we saw Oreo on a bed getting electrocuted and she was yelping in pain. The nurse said they were trying to bring her back to life. I randomly started walking towards this other door on the other side of the room and I went into this other room. There was this man in a wheelchair that kept following me and ramming the wheel of the wheelchair into the back of my feet. The man would laugh every time I tripped. And he just kept following my on my tail. Then I started running and I went back to the place where Oreo was and the nurse asked me if we wanted anything to eat and I said yes. So she opened up this fridge and in the fridge was a bunch of raw meat with name tags on them. There was only one slot that was empty but had a name tag. The name tag said Oreo.

This was a real dream that I had. I legit cried when I woke up.


	2. My First Scary Dream

This dream occurred when I was about 3 in Pre-k. In the dream me and my mom went to a dinosaur museum. My mom started talking to the only employee there by the front desk while I went and explored the museum. I was walking in between two dinosaur statues. Both were fenced in. Then all of a sudden the T-Rex came alive and reached his head over the fence and grabbed my by the hair in this teeth. I screamed "Mom!" But my mom kept talking to the employee like I wasn't even there. The t-Rex ripped my hair off so I was bald, then I woke up.

I know this might now seem scary at all to you but when I was little I was scared by it.


	3. My Terrible Sick Dream

In this dream I was about 3 years old in pre-k. This is a pretty short dream. So basically what happened was my mom was cooking dinner in the kitchen and it was smokey. In my house, you turn left and go through this opening in my Kitchen to get to the Toy Room. In my toy room, laying on the ground, was my dad. Burning. It was graphic too! He was like twitching and screaming as the fire burned him.

When I woke up I was so shocked and scared. At pre-k that day, it was hard not to keep thinking about it.


	4. Proof That Bloody Mary Isn't Real

Me and my friend Miranda were idiots so we decided to do the Bloody Mary challenge. This all happened at my house. My friends were over, Ashton, Emmory, and Miranda. Emmory and Ashton were too scared so they wouldn't do it with us. So Miranda and I went into the bathroom and we lit a candle and all that stuff. (By the way my parents weren't home, it was just my friends) So we put a kitchen knife on the bathroom counter. Then we said it. 3 times. And spun. Nothing happened so we tip toes out and hid downstairs so Ashton and Emmory would think we were dead. They noticed we were gone and went downstairs. We were hiding underneath the couch. They walked past the couch and Miranda grabbed Ashton's leg and I screamed. They screamed. We all freaking screamed. Lol. It was so funny.

lol, so ya! Bloody Mary isn't real. Even though I knew that it was fake, I still had a hard time going into my bathroom after that.


	5. The Mirror

In California 1969, a wife and a husband lived in a house together. They had rented a mirror to put in their bed room. The mirror was very tall and wide with a beautiful frame. When the couple would go to sleep, the husband said he would see weird things from the mirror. He saw thing floating. Another time he saw his wife scratching the back of his head aggressively, but when he turned over to make her stop, she was sleeping peacefully, facing the other direction of him.

In Chicago, a little girl lived in a very large house with rich parents. She wanted the mirror for her bed room so her parents bought it for her. At night time she immediately regretted it. One night, she rose up off of her bed and hung there. When she looked into the mirror, she could see a grey faced bald man holding her up. She then started screaming and clawing at the ghost but right as she did, the ghost disappeared and she fell.

There were more owners with similar stories about what happened to them. Now the mirror is in a meuseum, where no one can get it.


End file.
